


What Best Friends Do

by PipPirrup



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Drawn out, Growing Up, I love this tagging thing, M/M, SINnamon Rolls, Sweet, Too many feels, Yaoi, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipPirrup/pseuds/PipPirrup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, two super best friends share a kiss, which sends them on a lifelong journey of self discovery and love</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Best Friends Do

I cannot for the life of me figure out how to show it will have multiple chapters but it will!

* * *

Age 8

 

The moon shimmered against the surface of the pond, reflecting against the snow covering the ground. Silence shrouded the earth, broken only by the crunch of boots. Two small figures appeared over the ridge, heading towards a bench. Green and red gloves worked to dust the white powder away, before the two boys settled down. Both boys were bundled up warmly, one wearing a green ushanka, an orange coat, green gloves, and green pants. The other in a blue and red pom hat, brown coat, red gloves, and dark grey pants. The boy in green and orange looked up, his breath billowing in the frosted air. “Stan, dude, it’s it beautiful?” He asked softly, eyes studying the twinkling stars and shining moon.

“Kyle, do you know how gay that sounded?” The other replied, smirking softly and resting his arms against the back of the bench, earning him a glare from his friend.

“Shut up, man. I’m trying to have a moment with you.” Kyle said, rolling his green eyes. Stan giggled, before giving a shrug. “But, c’mon isn’t it pretty?” He continued, pointing at an especially bright star. “It just… Makes you feel so small, you know?” He whispered, eyes sparkling.

“Mm… I guess. Maybe I’m just not as in tune with my softer side.” Stan said thoughtfully, scratching his chin. “But yeah, the sky is pretty rad.” He followed his friend’s finger, before his blue eyes were distracted by the sight of a bright light shooting across the sky. “Shit, dude, look! A shooting star!” He exclaimed, shaking the green clad boy’s arm.

“Stan, make a wish!” Kyle said with a small giggle, before closing his eyes. Stan followed suit, both boy’s leaning against each other, faces up towards the dark sky. Soon, both pairs opened once more, and glanced at each other, green easily melting with blue.

“So, what did you wish for?” Stan asked softly, breaking the contact with a small cough.

  
“Like I would tell!” Kyle protested, shaking his head. “If you tell, it won’t come true.”

“Hm…. What if we tell each other? Then we can help it come true. Why leave it up for the stars to decide?” The blue eyed boy said, giving a fake glare up towards the star filled heavens. Kyle contemplated this for a moment, before giving in, on the grounds that Stan was to go first.

“Well… I wished we could be together, like this, forever.” He stated softly, looking towards the ground. “You’re my best friend, and out of everyone I know, you’re the person I know best, and they only person I would tell anything to.” He smiled weakly. “You’re my super best friend.”

Kyle blinked, feeling his cheeks go slightly pink. He looked towards the ground, fiddling with his glove covered fingers. “You know I actually wished for the same thing.” He whispered softly, biting his bottom lip. “I mean, Cartman is a Jew hating fatass, Kenny is a pervert who can’t stay alive for more than a day most times, but with you… I really feel I click. I have this deeper connection with you, than with anyone else.” He smiled softly, his gaze meeting Stan’s.

Blue stared into green, and green willingly gazed back. Cheeks turned a soft pink. It was as if timed had slowed for the two boys. Kyle licked his lips very softly, his head starting to race. Stan felt himself lean closer, almost against his will, his piercing blue eyes moving from soft green, to Kyle’s lips, only for a brief second. Kyle inched forward, and Stan did the same, their lips soon meeting. Kyle shuddered as sparks seemed to fly down his spine, leaving him breathless. Stan, meanwhile, closed his eyes tight, trembling slightly from the intensity of the feeling. Then, the moment was gone. Stan opened his eyes, realized just what he was doing, and reeled back, covered his mouth with his red mittened hands. Kyle blinked, looking in a daze, before he also realized what had been done. He sat straight up, blushing like mad. “Dude, that was-“

“Yeah, but it was like-“

“An accident-“

“Y-yeah.”

Stan gave a weak sigh, chewing his lip. “Let’s never mention this again?” H asked gently, rubbing the back of his neck. An unseen flash of hurt crossed Kyle’s green eyes, but he nodded quickly, covering his mouth with his green covered hand. Stan got to his feet, nervously shuffling his feet. “C’mon, I’ll walk you home.” He said, reaching out a hand. Green eyes stared at the red mitten for a moment, before looking up again. Stan blinked, before shoving his hand in his pocket, cheeks flaring. “Just, fuck, get up and let’s go.” He muttered, turning and heading towards the town.

Kyle blinked, before getting up, struggling to catch up. “Stan, about what happened…” He trailed off, honestly not sure what he should say. He sighed softly, breath billowing in the frigid air. “Maybe we should, um…” With no respond or question from his companion, silence settled between them, so thick with awkward you could cut it.

Soon enough they two reached the green gray house belonging to the Broflovski’s. Snow crunched beneath boots, and a green mitten rested on the door knob. He nervously turned, fiddling with the bottom of his orange jacket. “Mm, Stan, I…” He sighed softly, with a soft whine. “I’m sorry about what happened earlier, but um-“ He was cut off with a muffled squeak, as a pair of lips swiftly and awkwardly landed on his. His eyes widened, before slipped closed, his hand tightened on the metal knob in his hand. Stan then pulled away, cheeks bright red, and fled. Kyle watched the boy run away, breath shuddering.

Stan did not stop running until he was in his bed, winter clothes stripped, lights out, and covers smothering his cold body. He whined, and nuzzled his face into his pillow. His heart was racing, and his stomach was doing flip flops. He was going to be sick, and that could only mean one thing. He reached out, and emptied the contents of his stomach into the container. He groaned, and rolled onto his back. “well fuck.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this, I already have it all planned out and hope to post regularly.


End file.
